Limalisha
Rimlicia(リムアリーシャ) is a female support character of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. As one of the Ellenora Viltara's personal bodyguard and closed friend, Rim is often at the Silver Wind Vanadis back and fulfill her duty to keep trouble away from Ellen, even if it cost her life. One of many soldiers who is skeptic upon Tigre's imprisonment would seemly charmed Ellen, Rim is distrust upon the Earl of Alsace since his close relationship would supposed endangered the Silver Wind Vanadis position should the Zhcted Monarch found her relationship. It is when Tigre's rescue her from poisoning after some ambush assassins failed attempts to slay the Vanadis, Rim had changed her perspective towards him and since then, Rim had an odd dilemma which she has a hidden confession towards Tigre yet she remained uncertain if her close relationship would endangered her master/friend's happiness (though Vanadis are restricted from being to emotional, especially love). Character Infomation Appearance Rim is having the long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail. Despite of this, her tall appearance gives her balance, she also possess a large bosom which is also Ellen's tease subject when Mira is with them. Personality Hard-headed and even overprotective, Rim is one of the few Ellen's trusted bodyguards who fulfill her duty as the Silver Wind Vanadis bodyguard. She is so devoted to her role that she will protect her master even if death is her destiny. As her loyal bodyguard, she is also cautious to whoever she communicated with, especially whoever is alienated from Zhcted. Despite of her bravery and seriousness in battle, Rim is rather soft whenever she sees something cute or shy. Like many girls of her age, Rim is usually flustered should anything related to boys happens. Plot War against Tigre and Victory Rim joined Ellen in the war in the bordering territory Dinant as the ambush unit to crush the overwhelming Brune Army. Even after the victorious war, Rim found Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy on the enemy archer, Tigre, irritated yet obey the Silver Wind Vanadis command regardless; begin to wonder that made Tigre so special that has Ellen impressed. However, she did angrily warned Tigre that should he did something funny, she would not be responsible to Tigre's sudden accidents, much to Ellen's amusement as she see Rim rarely did something out-of-question. Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Main Article:Life in Leitmeritz Tale Back in Leitmeritz, Rim is among these soldiers who is skeptic upon Tigre as she woke him up by putting her rapier into his mouth, as a warning for Tigre should he refuse to comply the rules of Leitmeritz; didn't realized that Tigre had sleep dead and begin to wonder if Tigre had forgotten that he is a prisoner of war of the kingdom. The rumor that Ellen fell in love with him at the first sight had Rim wonder if Tigre has caused Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. Her skepticism against the sole prisoner of war is short lived however when Tigre proves his worth through his amazing archery by injuring the assassin( the later committed suicide by bit off his tongue) that aimed at Ellen's life during the practice. The soldiers, particularly the archers, were enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and thus Tigre earned respect from these very soldiers. Some moments after his brave rescue, Tigre is summoned by Ellen over the office and talked about his talent. After lsitening to Ellen explanation her reason to keep him as her "prisoner" just to recruit him to be a part of her army and in exchange that she will also prompted him as the Earl of Zhcted, Tigre respectfully declined the offer for the sake of his homeland Alsace. However, he was given an ultimatum as Ellen then warns him that if the ransom will not be paid by the deadline, he will be sold to Muozinel, which even Tigre little choice but to stay to the Silver Wind Vanadis side. During his stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre learns the benevolence side of the Silver Wind Vanadis, while observed on how Ellen treats the soldiers and her people. Prior his observation, Tigre realized that deep inside even the strong warrior like Ellen is a girl too who enjoy cute things and blushed easily, but her actions are limited due to her strict responsibility as one of the Vanadis. This leads him to entrust her Alsace later on when he receives report from Batran that his beloved Land has been attacked by Duke Thenardier. March towards to Alsace & Rescue Main Article:Rescue Alsace Arc Rim is among the Leitmeritz-Alsace Coalition Army to aid Tigre for the rescue of Alsace from the invading troops from Zion Thenardier, the Commander of the forces sent to plunder and raze Alsace to the ground, and Duke Thenardier's son and heir of the Thenardier Family. Before the troops could even entered Alsace, Rim warned him that due to Zion's overwhelming numbers of troops and unknown trump card that favors themn, confronting Zion head on would be a suicide mistake. During the course of the event, Rim is managed saved as many innocent civilians while slay any enemy soldiers blocking her way. She is also part of the, thus severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces, while Ellen acts as Tigre support by using Arifal's ability: Ley Admos during the time they encounter a ground dragon. Rim's assistance to decimating Zion's remaining troops which finally had the enemy commander sandwiched from both sides after being fooled that there were 3000 troops (actually it is one-third of the original numbers) on their pursuit. Rim then witness the two warriors in a duel, which Tigre won with a scratch while Zion is wounded with the arrows had penetrated through his shield, wand stabbed his torso in the progress. In the same time, Rim also witness over Tigre's Black Bow and Ellen's Arifal winds managed to slay the escaping dragon while killing Zion in the progress, which caused his former troops scattered and resulted the alliance army victorious and Alsace is saved from it's torment. With Zion's doom and his troop were crumbled over the loss of the former leader, Rim joined the victorious army to celebrate their victory and others to rebuild Alsace in the aftermath of the invasion. As Ellen finished talking with Tigre and Titta, Rim would asked Ellen that if Tigre's unlikely collaboration between Ellen worth her trust so much while herself would not trust the Earl of Vorn even if his skills were acknowledged by herself. Just as the Silver Wind Vanadis went to Silesta for this current issues, Rim remarks that Tigre's anomaly arrow shot that slew the dragon was remarkable and should other Vanadis learn this victory, it is undeniable that they will try to get their hands on both Tigre and the Vorn Black Bow for their advantage; which led her worries that Ellen, as the Vanadis of Zhcted, whose decision to interfere the Brune Civil War is not a simple matter which is easily solved by war or negotiations. Despite of her worries, Rim could only sigh as her duty maintains as priority to assist Ellen as much as she could. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc Ever since the news about Tigre had became a fugitive by Brune authority had spread even within Zhcted crown, Rim can't help but to worry over Ellen status while maintain her suspicions towards Tigre. In the same time, she is confronted to Tigre's old acquaintance and mentor, Marthus Rodante, who is suspicious about both Ellen and Rim (since their kingdoms remain as rivals even the Brune Civil War escalates) to do more harm towards Tigre, which the misunderstanding had finally cleared after Tigre explain his truth to Marthus. During the meeting, Rim is concern about Tigre's decision to be Ellen ally. As Rim and Tigre arrived in Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains, Rim is joined Ellen and Tigre's reunion party and listen to the conversation between the Silver Wind Vanadis and the Earl of Vorn about the King Victor's paranoia about the .During the personal party, Rim is received a scared yet impenetrable amour on the mansion door, which oddly changed Ellen mood as she see the amour is belongs to the Omulz. Just as the Silver Wind Vanadis angrily asked Rim about Ludmira Lurie, the Frost Mind Vanadis , Rim could only reply that she had to let Mira's in because Mira is the current Vanadis, much to Ellen's chagrin in anger and the argument between the Vanadis would frustrated Rim even further. As Tigre managed to put Mira and Ellen aside with their argument, Rim is surprised that Mira's invitation to the hot springs is also included her as if Mira had just changed her mood after Tigre managed to halt both Vanadis from keep arguing. As the Vanadis and Rim return from the Hot Spring, Rim managed to protect both Vanadis from the sudden assassin ambush while witnessed some of them retreated to the shadows. Just as she tend to examine the assassin's corpse, Rim is collapsed after she is failed to dodged the snake bite and she begin to numb as Tigre tend to make an emergency rescue by sucking out the poison from her right breast. Just as the situation tight with the, Rim, along with Ellen and Tigre, is narrowly saved by the Frost Mind Vanadis while maintained unconscious until she is sent to Rodnick. As she has finally awaken from her slumber, Rim found Ellen crying over the condition while . Although her face remained red after the incident, Rim is shocked that Ellen tells her that the faults is Ellen while she thought if Tigre did something funny again. The rivalry between Ellen and Mira begin to reach the boiling point, without they wage war on each other, and neither of them backed down from each other until Mira's tougher defense sent Ellen army retreat and forced to withdraw from the battle. To lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre found the idea and purpose tend for having a disguise as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp. The disguise is working as Mira barely recognize him into another hunter who hunting a little animal for food, which Tigre had found the short cut to infiltrate the castle without the detection of the guards and managed to bring the Silver Meteor Army into the castle without any casualties. As the Silver Meteor Army begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress, Rim and Tigre witnessed the battle between the Vanadis if they are dancing, with the life is on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Rim witness Tigre rescue both Vanadis by killing the sudden assassin, the same assassin that ambushed the Vanadis. She also witnessed the sensitive side of the Frost Mind Princess as Mira slapped Tigre's face and Tigre's words has soften Mira for the first time, which led her decision to become a neutral side to both Thenardier and the Silver Meteor Army. War Against Gleast, the Sly Weasel Behind Ganelon Main Article:War against Gleast Arc Since Tigre rescue and Mira finally partial a apart of Silver Meteor Army, Rim began to have some inner feelings about Tigre while staring at Tigre's sleeping face; thinking that she should be grateful about his heroism even with her skepticism about him remained unchanged. Even so, she just touched Tigre's hair as she found Tigre's sleeping face cute before the Silver Wind Vanadis wake him up for war; which accidently pulled Tigre's hair and seemly awaken the sleeping Earl of Vorn. Rim is among the few attending the negotiation between the Silver Meteor Army and the Ganelon Faction in this very camp and seemly found Gleast. After the meeting, Rim remained suspicious upon Gleast and found him repulsive after his perverse eyes upon Ellen. After the victorious war against Gleast Army, Rim is one of those soldiers to celebrate in a banquet. Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Army Category:Silver Meteor Army Powers and abilities As Ellen's personal body guard, Rim is believed in proficient skills in all kinds of weaponry, especially her rapier and spear. Trivia *Interesting enough about Rim's girlish side which only Ellen knows about, Rim loves cute things (such as Teddy Bears) and she will hug it and give it a name. She also keeps a pocket sized teddy bear from the Vorn Mansion with her wherever she goes. Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Army Category:Silver Meteor Army